While You Were Sleeping
by Neoshipper
Summary: yay! Another one-shot Chichiri and Miaka Fic! Miaka is sick and Chichiri takes care of her...


AN: Another Chichiri and Miaka fic! ^-^ Since a whole two people liked my other C/M story, I decided to write this one. 

Takes place while Tamahome is under the kodoku. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miaka! If you don't eat anything you're going to get sick!" Nuriko pointed out. The miko shrugged and continued to stare out the window. She didn't care. Tamahome was gone, and that was all that mattered. 

Nuriko could tell something was wrong, especially when Miaka refused food. He sighed and walked back to the kitchen, the tray of cold food in his hands. 

"Baka, if she doesn't eat soon then...." Nuriko was cut off when he ran into somebody. 

"Gomen, Nuriko, no da!" Chichiri apologized. Nuriko nodded. 

"It's okay. Hey, Chichiri, do you know what happened when you went to get Tamahome back from Kuto? Why Miaka is so upset?" Chichiri frowned. He nodded. 

"Tamahome isn't acting like his normal self, no da. He attacked Miaka." Chichiri sighed. Nuriko was shocked. Tamahome cause Miaka all that pain? 

"She refuses to come out of her room. She won't even eat, which is really bad. I'm worried about her, Chichiri." Nuriko shook his head and walked back to the kitchen. Chichiri continued to walk down the hallway when he passed by Miaka's room. He didn't know what, but something made him stop outside her door. He hesitated before knocking on the door. 

"Miaka-chan?" Silence. He knocked again, this time a little louder. 

"Miaka? You in there, no da?" More silence. He could tell something was wrong. He opened the door and stuck his head in. 

"Miaka-chan?" His eyes landed on the body laying on the bed. He gasped as he made his way to her side. He shook the miko, who did not respond in any kind. 

"Wake up, no da!" He carefully flipped her over and placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Chichiri sighed with relief. She was only sick. He laid her down under her covers and brushed away the bangs that had fallen in her face. 

"Why, Miaka? Why torment yourself like this?" He stood up and quickly left the room to get some supplies. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miaka moaned and opened her eyes. Her head throbbed and all her muscles ached. She sat up and whimpered. Everything was spinning. She fell back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. 

Chichiri stepped back into Miaka's room, carrying some medicines and towels. He placed them down at her bedside and took a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead. Miaka grimaced and opened her eyes when she felt something on her head. She squinted at the person next to her bed. 

"C-Chichiri?" She whispered. He looked up when he heard her call him. He nodded.

"Ohayo, Miaka-chan. I have some medicine that will help you feel better. Mitsukake made it. Here, drink this, no da." He handed her a small ceramic bowl. Miaka wanted to gag it smelt so bad, but drank it quickly. 

"Here, wash it down, no da." Chichiri handed her a cup of water which she gratefully drunk. 

"Thank you." She smiled and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her body. Chichiri smiled slightly and sat next to her bed, watching her. He too, soon fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Iie, Iie, please...someone help." Chichiri woke up to the sound of Miaka crying out. 

"Miaka-chan?" He peered up at her from his position on the floor. Sure enough, she was still asleep. He took her petite hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back, trying to calm the miko down. 

"Shhh, Miaka, no da. It's just a dream." He whispered in her ear. Her talking stopped and he was relieved when her body relaxed and she fell back asleep. One small sentence however, made its' way to his ear. 

"Aishiteru, Chichiri." He froze and stared at the girl in shock. She was still sleeping. He shook away the previous sentence and sat down next to her bed as she slept. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Morning, Miaka-chan! no da!" Chichiri said happily as Miaka woke up. She was still tired, but she was grateful for Chichiri's help. Miaka smiled. Chichiri placed a hand on her forehead and it sent shudders down Miaka's spine. 

"Your fevers gone down, no da. But you should still rest, no da. I'll come back to check on you later, no da." He turned to leave but a hand on his wrist stopped. 

"Iie, Chichiri. Please, stay with me." Miaka whispered. Chichiri froze. Was she doing this on purpose? He nodded and sat down on the corner of her bed, unsure of what to do. Miaka yawned and grabbed his hand. 

"I meant it, last night, Chichiri." She said softly, her eyes still closed. 

"Meant what, Miaka-chan?" Chichiri gulped, knowing very well what she meant. 

"Aishiteru, Chichiri." She opened her eyes and smiled. Chichiri was shocked to say the least. He had thought she was asleep when she said it so he shrugged it off. But he wouldn't deny it. He loved her. He had kept his feelings hidden because of Tamahome. 

"Aishiteru, Miaka, demo, what about Tamahome, no da?" He took of his mask and looked at her. 

Miaka shook her head. 

"It's time to move on. Even if he did come back, I would still stay with you." She smiled and pulled him down next to her. It took Miaka a while to realize that she had feelings for the monk. He was always there to take care of her, and he was always kind. He gasped when he felt her arms snake around his torso. She buried her head in his chest and sighed. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her scent. 

Nuriko watched from the doorway. He smiled happily. He had done it. He was waiting for those two to get together! A sneeze interrupted his thoughts. 

"Chichiri? Are you feeling all right?" Miaka asked worriedly. Nurkio slapped a hand to his forehead. Oh well, at least they were together. He grinned and quietly shut the door behind him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I'm writing this because I'm sick and I wanted Miaka to suffer! Okay, not really. But I am sick ^-^ Anyway, how was it? R&R Please!

~*Neoshipper*~


End file.
